Welcome to the Sahara
Welcome to the Sahara is the sixty seventh fanmade case of the Criminal Case: Mystery Series. It is also the first case in the Sahara Region and the ninth of the World Edition. Case Background: In the events of the previous case, Chief Moore said that Nathaniel's body wasn't found in the crashing site, and Chief said that he may be still alive. Since the rocket landed near Morocco, Chief Moore said that the player was going to be promoted to the Sahara Region area with their new boss, Chief Acalupta to try to find if Nathaniel is still alive Scott, Teresa and the player reached to Morocco to meet the new chief, Chief Acalupta but they were kidnaped while they were traveling by boat from Portugal to Morocco. They woke up at an abandoned house in Casablanca, and there the team met Carlito Olivero, a wild life explorer and also the player's new partner. After Carlito explained that the kidnap was a joke and also a test. While they're talking, the player's phone ring and it was Chief Acalupta saying that a victim was found in the Mosque Hassan II. The victim was Adolph Martinez, a merchant that worked in Casablanca's market and he was found burned inside the mosque.. The killer was the victim's niece and also an exchange student, Ariana Wells. Ariana was forced to go to Morroco to study because their parents wanted her to be with her uncle but she wanted to go to the Paris Arts Academy, so she thought if she killer her uncle that she then could go to Paris. So she went him Adolph to the Mosque and knocked him out with a candlestick and she tied him to a bonfire that she made inside the Mosque and light him up in flames. In court, Judge Chambers asked why she didn't told her parents about their dreams and she said that she didn't wanted to disapoint them. Judge said that she now had disapointed them for a long time and he sentenced her to 22 years in prison with no chance of parole. In The Anubis Curse Part 1, the team found out that a precious stone called the Anubis Stone had been stolen by a mystery theft and the team also found that Nathaniel Zamora was alive since he was spoted in the security cameras of the Casablaca's Market. At the end of the case, Mayor Shaamil told the team that Nathaniel had just bought a train ticket to Algiers in Algeria so Chief Acalupta sent Carlito, Scott and the player to Algeria and Teresa was sent to Egypt to find more clues about the theft. Victim *'Adolph Martinez ' (Found branded before being burned to death) Murder Weapon *'Bonfire' Killer *'Ariana Wells' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect smokes. *The suspect plays mahjong. *The suspect uses sun cream. Suspect's Apperance *The suspect has a pocket watch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect smokes. *The suspect plays mahjong. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a pocket watch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect smokes. *The suspect uses sun cream. Suspect's Apperance *The suspect has a pocket watch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect smokes. *The suspect plays mahjong. Suspect's Apperance *The suspect has a pocket watch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays mahjong. *The suspect uses sun cream. Suspect's Apperance *The suspect has a pocket watch. Killer's Profile *The killer smokes. *The killer plays mahjong. *The killer uses sun cream. *The killer has a pocket watch. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Category:All MysteryJones Cases Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Sahara Region: MysteryJones